Forever and Always, Zephyr
by IncubusRhapsodos
Summary: forever and always, zephyr. yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story I started about a year ago, and just decided to post. It's pretty good, and just for warnings there is a fancharacter or two, but you'll learn all about them. So anyways, this is a yaoi story for those who wanted to know and there will be multiple pairings. Oh, and I guess there is some hetero. Nicely balanced!!! anyways, consume!!

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Panting..._

_That was all that befell the ears of the red haired one...oh, and moaning, he'd heard a lot of that during the night. He grasped the muscular arms of the one above him, his bright green eyes staring into those of his lover: pale amber, with luminous pupils the color of the most beautiful mercury, and his personality was as such. He reached up to stroke the pale, porcelain face that lingered just inches above his own, and as his fingertips touched his cold skin, a shuddering moan escaped his soft parted lips and his cool breath danced on the red haired one's face. Soft, greyish-blue hair hung around his seraphic face, brought down from the ponytail he normally wore it in. _

_The red haired one felt the other's smooth, cold skin brush against his own warm neck, causing an ecstatic chill to run through his bones. He heard the steel blue haired one whispering to him in that irresistable velvet voice, his cool breath dancing softly on his skin once more. He felt the luminous pupils burning into his own once again, and he stared into his mesmerizing orbs; captivated. The red haired one's hands lifted on thier own accord and took the seraphic one's face in his hands, bringing him closer so he could inhale the sweet scent of his cold skin and soft hair before embracing him in a tender, passionate kiss. _

_The red haired one traced the crimson markings on his face that stretched from the bottom lids of those gorgeous eyes to the corners of his pale, porcelain lips. He felt the seraphic one's long, delicate eyelashes brush against his cheek as he pulled back from the tender kiss. The red haired one jolted suddenly, tightly wrapping his ankles around the seraphic one's muscular neck. An unfamiliar sound escaped his throat; it was much too high pitched to have come from him, wasn't it? He saw the seraphic one smile gently, his teeth white and glistening in the soft moonlight. The red haired one felt the seraphic one's cold fingers brush over his delicate brow and he shuddered in ecstasy. _

_He closed his pale green eyes momentarily to focus on this act of love with the other; he couldn't think about even trying to concentrate on this when he was looking into those burning amber eyes and those luminous pupils..._

_The red haired one felt his leg muscles relax and his ankles slide down the other's back a little bit and he moaned gently, eyes rolling back slightly. He would have given anything to stay in this moment with the seraphic one, the ancient rhythm of mating more powerful than anything either of them could ever conjure. A shuddering sigh escaped his throat as the seraphic one broke the rhythm and pushed into him slightly, taking the red haired one's wrists in his cold grasp and pressing his unyielding lips to the other's. A sudden, low-pitched moan escaped the throat of the seraphic one, and the red haired one let out a welcomed gasp as a soft warmth flooded his insides, followed by the brief suppression of his lust. _

_The red haired one felt his cold hands grasp his legs and slide them down his broad shoulders until his legs lay in a submissive position, his beautiful eyes gazing down warmly at him. " I love you..." he whispered, unintentionally seductive..._

Axel awoke with a start, glancing over at the clock on his white nightstand. He groaned and sat up, a dull throbbing making itself known in his temple. He pressed his fingers to his temples to ease the throbbing and he clenched his eyes shut. Another dream about him... he thought, opening his eyes as the throbbing subsided. _I miss him so much...it's almost unbearable... _

The shrill beeping of his alarm clock startled him out of his thoughts and he growled, slapping the alarm clock across the room. He sat, glumly thinking about the seraphic one in his dream when he felt warm moisture slipping down his cheek. He lifted his hand subconciously to wipe it away, and as the realization dawned on him that he was crying, he rubbed his eyes angrily and got out of bed. He slipped on his pants and robe, walking into the bathroom to style his hair.

As he walked into the bathroom, he glanced into the mirror. His hair hung stringy around his face and seemed a much darker red than usual. He ran a hand through his long hair and realized that his head was soaked in sweat. " Might as well wash it," he grumbled, wrapping a towel around his shoulders. He turned on the faucet and waited for the water to warm up. His thoughts drifted back into his dream, wishing he could go back and relive it all over again...

He shook his head and his sweaty hair slapped him in the face. A longing sigh escaped him and he kneeled in front of the tub. He rolled up the tight sleeves of his robe and dunked his head under the faucet. The hot water felt good on his sweaty scalp, and he sighed. He squirted some shampoo in his hands and proceeded to scrub his scalp. He rinsed his hair and wrung the water out of it. The towel he had wrapped around his shoulders he used to wrap around his hair. He quickly dried his hair to the point it was damp with the towel, then he looked in the mirror again. He looked over to the right and saw a green ponytail holder lying on the sink. He hestitated, then picked up the ponytail holder and put it around his wrist. He gathered up all his hair and wrapped the ponytail holder around it, then gazed in the mirror.

He felt the tears coming in a bittersweet way, and he removed the ponytail, proceeding to spike his hair. He looked in the mirror a final time before slipping on his boots and gloves.

As he walked down the steps from his room, he ran into Demyx, who of course was his usual bubbly self. He walked alongside him, cheerfully jabbering his head off, oblivious to Axel's mood. After a while he became aware that Demyx had shut up and that he was staring intently at him. " Dude...are you ok man? You don't look so good."

" Sorry Demyx. I've got...a lot on my mind right now."

" Well, let's talk about it! Maybe it'll make you feel better."

" It's not that easy, Demyx. In fact, it's not your burden to bear." Axel said, looking away. " Awww, Axel...come on. You're depressing me by just looking at you." Axel didn't respond. " Axel..."

" Demyx..." he said, forcing back tears, " Don't talk about it anymore...ok?" Demyx nodded and let Axel walk ahead of him. Demyx's brow furrowed. _What's his problem? I barely said three sentences to him and he's yelling at me. What's he got to be all depressed about. _

Axel sat in his chair, barely listening to Xemnas droning on about something unimportant. The only thing that mattered to Axel right now was remembering those eyes...

" AXEL!" Axel snapped to attention to see Xemnas and Saix glaring at him. " You have my apologies, sir. I...haven't felt myself this morning."

" Well at least try to look alive and interested." Xemnas snapped. Saix nodded his approval. Axel twitched. There was something about that prick that just made his blood boil...and he knew exactly what it was. He turned to the blank paper in front of him and began to aimlessly doodle. Hours became minutes and when Xemnas finally dismissed them, he found that he'd drawn four pairs of light-colored eyes with silver pupils...

He gasped and quickly rubbed them out, breathing a sigh of relief when no one seemed to notice. Larxene was waiting to ambush him by the door, but reconsidered when she saw the murderous look on his face. His arms remained crossed tightly in front of him as he passed Larxene. " Axel...?" she said and reached out to touch his shoulder.

As she touched him, his hair bristled and he pulled his arms tighter around himself. She jumped back, startled by this sudden display of defense. She snatched a glance at one pale, green eye as he glared at her; his eyes looked scared and longing for something, or perhaps, someone. He finally averted his eyes, staring down at the ground again and he glided away from her. She watched Axel as he glided away; his movement looked dead and lethargic, not graceful and refined as any good assassin's should. His stance remained awkwardly unbalanced, shoulders hunched, head down and arms wrapped tightly around himself. He looked like a hedgehog curled up in defense.

She walked over to Demyx and Zexion, who were eyeing Axel as well. " What's wrong with him?"

" I dunno," Demyx replied, " He's been that way ever since I saw him walking down the steps. He said something about it ' not being my burden to bear,' or something like that." Zexion sat silent and reflective, finally closing his eyes and shaking his head sadly. " A few years ago, before you guys got here, something bad happened to him here. Between him and another member of the Organization. I don't know the gritty details, but it's all knowledge at least. The older members stay really hush-hush about it."

" Must've been bad...especially if it's affecting Axel like that."

" Rumor is..." Zexion's voice lowered to a whisper. " ...He found the Soultouch. With another member."

" Soultouch?" Larxene asked, raising an eyebrow. " Yes. The Soultouch is the closest thing a Nobody can get to love."

" So he...fell in love with another Organization member? What's so bad about that?"

Zexion shook his head. " Like I said. I don't know all the gritty details. I just know the basic."

" I wish I knew how to pump Vexen for info. Maybe we could find a way to make him feel better." Zexion and Demyx nodded. " I know you're definitely not getting any info out of Axel that's for sure." Demyx said. Larxene was silent. " Axel..."

Axel sat down on a bench well away from everyone, eyeing every member with distrust. A high pitched squeak echoed from a few inches away. Axel jumped up and pointed his chakram at the squeaking object. A small chibi sat on the bench next to him. The tiny hedgehog squeaked again and stood up. " Man, take it easy! It's just a little chibi!" Xigbar hollered from across the room. A couple other members snickered and went on their way._ Am I really that out of whack? That I failed to notice a chibi, even as small as it is? _Axel straightened up and the chakram disappeared. _What's wrong with me..._

" I'm going up to the library...I'm going to try to straighten my thoughts up and relax for a bit before we have to fight the kid again," he mumbled to Larxene. She nodded and replied, " Actually I may come up there with you. To keep you company." Axel looked at her for a long time and then finally he nodded. Axel kept his eyes to the floor as they walked in silence to the castle library. Axel pushed the gilded doors open and walked in, plopping down on the sofa while Larxene followed.

" What's been up with you today? You're depressed, spacey, and you almost killed Chibi. What's wrong, Axel?" Axel's eyes lowered again. " Axel...answer me!" She sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around his neck. " Axel...you can trust me." Suddenly Axel quickly removed her arm and stumbled away from her, his eyes wide. " Stay away from me...don't touch me..." he muttered as he sank to the ground. " I don't want to be touched..." Larxene got up and stood next to him. " Get AWAY...!" he screamed before stumbling to the other side of the room. " I can't trust you Larxene...I can't trust anyone..."

" Is that why you hate Saix? You told him something that wasn't supposed to be repeated and he ratted you out, didn't he?"

" Who told you?!" Axel demanded. " No one. I figured it out on my own." Axel seemed to relax and his head flopped to one side. " I won't tell anyone. Not even you. I swear it."

At that, he struggled to his feet and stalked off, leaving Larxene to mull over the pieces of the puzzle. He stomped angrily down the stairs and stalked back off to his room, slamming the door loudly behind him. Once he was alone, the tears couldn't be stopped. They rolled down his cheeks in rivers, and his head began to swim with all the anger and sadness. Turning to his bed, he was about to flop down, but stopped short. On his bed lay a single blue rose with a little note attatched to it. Hands trembling, he picked up the flower and read the note attatched. It read: _Always and Forever. _

" Always and Forever? Could it be...?" Axel sighed and shook his head. " Saix is probably playing a cruel joke." He stroked the soft petals with his fingers and lifted the rose up to his face, inhaling the sweet scent. " Well, cruel joke or not, the rose is beautiful...just like the ones he used to give me." Seeing the rose brought back bittersweet feelings, and he gently kissed the rose. _If you can hear me, if we're still connected at all, _Axel sighed, looking up at the moon. _Please come find me._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

IDONOTOWNKINGDOMHEARTS


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Next chappie, hope u enjoy!

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel lay face up on his bed, holding the rose in front of his face. " Always and Forever," Axel whispered, " I feel the same for you too...my sweet love..."He placed the rose on his nightstand and rolled over onto his side, staring at the rose until he fell peacefully asleep. Axel could feel himself sinking into the soft void of sleep, and momentarily fought it. Suddenly, he heard that irresistable velvet voice whisper softly to him, _Rest Axel...you need to sleep. Know that I'm here with you in your dreams...if that's all I can do right now...but I promise...I'll be back for you, sweetheart...just carry on a little longer and I'll liberate you Axel...just sleep for now._

Ok, I will...just promise to hurry, ok?

_I'll try sweetheart...just don't forget me...and don't cry anymore, sweetheart._

I won't cry...I just miss you...

_I know, baby. I love you._

I love you too...

* * *

" Wha What?!" Vexen cried. " I want you to tell me about the Soultouch!" Larxene demanded, slamming her hands down on the table. " B-but...it's forbidden...if Xemnas finds out about it I'll be killed...!"

" I won't tell if you don't, Vexen. Please. Tell me about the Soultouch..." Vexen hestitated. " The Soultouch is a connection that two Nobodies make with each other when they touch skin to skin. Two Nobodies whose personalities are compatable who touch skin to skin will eventually find the Soultouch. Now, we don't have hearts so we can't feel love. The Soultouch allows us to make the same connection with another like whole beings except our souls become as one instead of our hearts."

" So, if I would happen to kiss you right now, we'd eventually fall in love?"

" Our personalities aren't exactly compatable, Larxene." He said. "Oh...so, I guess, Axel and this other member got along? Kind of like Axel and Roxas?"

" Yes. What's wrong with Axel is that whenever the Soultouch is broken, like when the Nobodies become separated, it's as if the other had taken a part of one's soul with them. It literally rips their souls in two again. Axel is even more alone and even more incomplete than he already is. He longs to find his significant other and--"

" They can be whole again," Larxene finished. " Yes. That's why when Roxas left, he became depressed because he'd only half his soul left. Luckily, Roxas and Axel hadn't been in contact for too long. If that would've happened, Axel's soul would have been shattered and he would have disappeared into darkness again. He wouldn't been able to go on anymore. He would've just laid down and died. Sure, he misses Roxas, but he doesn't love him. He wasn't connected like he and his significant lover."

" Do you know his name?" Larxene asked. Vexen sighed. " No. Xemnas wiped his name from our minds. I don't remember much, but that Xemnas didn't want Axel and the other to love each other. Why, I cannot tell...I do not know. He seems to be a cruel man..."

" Ok, thank you so much, Vexen. I really appreciate it. Now maybe I can understand him better." She stood up and stretched. "You're welcome Larxene..." he said, bewildered. Larxene slowly walked from Vexen's chambers, thinking.

* * *

_Axel?_

Yes? Who are you?

_How could you forget me? I left you the rose, remember? _

So you were the one that left me the rose?

_Yes. I left it as a token of my love._

But, if you left it...that means you were here...and you didn't take me with you?

_It isn't time for you to come with me yet. I promise, when it's time I will find you. I'll take you away from there._

I wish the time would hurry up and come...I love you...

_I love you too...so very much..._

Axel's eyes opened slowly, and it took him a moment to figure out where he was. " Sweetheart?" he stammered, looking around. " He came to me in my dreams...again. Maybe this is a sign he'll find me soon. I...I actually heard his voice...he was speaking to me directly...and this rose," he said, picking up the delicate blue rose, " ...you left it for me...I love you so much...Sweetheart..." Axel got up and washed his hair again because during the night he'd started sweating again.

After he was finished, he took the blue rose and placed it next to the green ponytail holder, finally picking up both the ponytail and the rose and placed it on his nightstand. " I'm still waiting for you, my love..."

He felt two eyes staring at the back of his head and he whirled around, but no one was there.

_I have come for you, my love._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N sorry bouts the cliffie...but the cliffie bunnies told me to do it. PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!! Thanx. Feedback would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: More food for the fanfiction lovers. Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Huh?" he replied. " Where are you?"

" Right here." a voice replied, and two marble arms wrapped around his chest. Axel's eyes glazed over momentarily, feeling the man's cold skin through his robe. " It's you...you came for me..." he said weakly, turning around to gaze upon those amber eyes again. His luminous silver pupils burned into his own, and he felt his soul merge with the other's. " Axel...my sweetheart...I have come for you...but we cannot leave yet. It isn't time." Axel reached up to remove the half-mask that covered the lower part of his face and muffled that velvet voice of his. The man took Axel's hand in his own and kissed it. A welcome, cold chill ran along his nerve endings to all parts of his body.

" You musn't completely remember me yet. Not my name. I simply came to help you along. From now on until our time I shall be known as Phantom."

" Phantom...don't leave me..." Axel sighed as the other's lips met his own. Axel grasped Phantom's long greyish-blue hair as the hot tingly feeling seeped back into his bones, into his mind. " I love you, Phantom..."

" I love you too, my dearest Axel..." Axel felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, and he fought it back. " Don't leave me..."

" I must...but never fear...our time is drawing near."

Axel awoke and groaned. He touched his lips where Phantom had kissed him, and they tingled incessantly. His skin remained chilled where the man had touched him, but it was a welcome cold, one he'd been longing to feel for so long. " He's still around here somewhere...I can feel him." He touched his face where Phantom had placed his hand, and the skin was a few degrees colder than the rest of his skin. " Phantom...come back to me," he whispered to the sky. " You called?" The velvety baritone voice rang in his head like a sacred mantra. " Phantom!?" he cried, turning and running straight into the arms of his beloved. " You came back!"

" Yes. I can't stay away from you, Axel. I have to stay here."

" Why did you leave anyway, Phantom?"

" Your leader, Xemnas. He exiled me because he feared me."

" You're stronger than Xemnas?"

" By far. One must know to draw power from places in the heart other than anger and hate. Those two emotions are rather weak and give in to stronger emotions such as love and happiness...like my love for you. He tried to kill you, so I protected you from him...with all my soul...and I very nearly killed him. "

" I'm sorry I didn't remember...Phantom. "

" It isn't your fault, Axel. He wiped out your memory as he wiped out mine. It's taken me so long to recover all of it..."

" Phantom...shhhhhh..." he whispered, taking the mask off of Phantom's seraphic face and kissing him fervently. He pulled himself onto Phantom's lap and he straddled him comfortably. Axel held Phantom's head still with his hands and he kissed him almost roughly, unable to get enough of him.

"You're a lot more aggressive than I remembered you, Axel..."

" That's the product of your being away for so long...I can't get enough..." he whispered, kissing under Phantom's chin and down his throat. " I love you." he whispered over and over between kisses. He felt Phantom wrap his muscular arms around his body and hold him there, kissing him deeply. " I think I remember you now..." Axel whispered. " Your name...your name is Zephyr."

" Axel...!" he cried, suddenly stiffening. " You...you weren't supposed to remember me yet...no one should..."

* * *

Xemnas closed his eyes and sighed. A brief smirk flickered across his face, which became a cruel sneer. " So, Axel has remembered his beloved..." He spat the last word as if it had a bad taste. Saix remained silent next to the other man that had been summoned. He kept his hood over his face as if he didn't want to be discovered. " That's very unfortunate, Xemnas. Will you try to eliminate him again?" the man whispered. Xemnas lowered his head. " I have already tried to kill the bastard. He won't die."

Xemnas paused. " I skewered him right through and he kept coming. He injured me very badly protecting that Kitsune Coven mongrel."

" You are referring to Axel, no?" He spoke a little louder; his voice becoming haughty and arrogant. " Yes."

" I didn't know Axel even belonged to a Coven." Saix spoke for the first time.

" The Kitsune are a group of assassins, mercenaries, hitmen, etc. Any dirty job you want done, count on the Kitsune to do it. However, you must be careful of how you work with the Kitsune. One wrong move and you'll be left for dead somewhere."

" They're slick, conniving bastards. They aren't a noble coven like the Dragon or Wolf." Saix said, referring to his own coven, the Wolf. Xemnas smirked, hearing his own coven mentioned, the Dragon. " What coven do you belong to, No. 11?"

He hestitated and looked up, pale, blue eyes shining almost wickedly from the shadow of the hood. " I am one of the Followers of Mnemenka, son of the Lord Serpentis. I am of the Asp Coven."

Xemnas grinned. " A Snake, huh? I hope your venom is as painful as your bite, Marluxia."

" Rest assured, Superior. Everything will be fine..." he hissed, turning to depart on his mission. " Do I wipe out both of them? Or do I leave Axel alive to suffer? I know the other would be too strong to destroy in that way."

" Kill Zephyr." Xemnas growled. " Let Axel suffer."

" Xemnas..." Saix said, not approving of this intolerable cruelty towards Axel, the one who he'd secretly admired for so long... " If you're going to kill Zephyr, you could at least put Axel out of his misery!"

Xemnas turned to glare at Saix. " Where's your cruelty, Saix? I thought you hated Axel?"

" I-I do...it's just...no one should deserve to die like that...no matter how big the discrepancy."

" He violated strict Organization law!! We aren't allowed to fall in love and that's final!!!" Xemnas turned back to Marluxia. " You are dismissed, Lord Marluxia." With an evil smirk, Marluxia turned on his heels and vanished out the door.

" Xemnas..." Saix said when Marluxia was gone. " I thought you..."

" Saix...don't do this to me...I hate seeing that look in your eyes." Saix looked down at the ground and stood up, approaching Xemnas. " Don't run, Xemnas..." he said gently, holding his hand out to the Superior. " Don't Saix...please...back off..." Xemnas said weakly, inching away from him. Saix took Xemnas' arms into his iron grasp, pulling him against his chest. "Xemnas...shhhh..." he whispered, holding the trembling Xemnas against his body. " Saix...don't do this...please..." he moaned, burying his face in Saix's muscular chest. Saix placed his fingers under Xemnas' chin and lifted it, kissing under his chin and down his throat, ending briefly at his collarbone, then he worked his way back up Xemnas' neck and nibbled on his earlobe.

" Xemnas...you know you crave this just as much as I do..." Saix whispered seductively, stroking Xemnas' face softly. His hands moved slowly from his shoulders down his muscular body, feeling the strong muscles under Xemnas' dark skin...

Suddenly, Xemnas found himself on his back with Saix above him, his face lingering just inches above his own. No longer intimidated by Saix, he openly accepted his closeness. His legs braced Saix's sides, and he couldn't help but lock his ankles around Saix's body, keeping him settled comfortably there. Xemnas felt Saix's forehead gently brush his own, and an almost orgasmic rush bolted through him. He suddenly became aware of how close Saix really was...if their foreheads were touching, then exactly how far away were his lips...?

Seeing what Xemnas wanted, he leaned down and gently touched his lips to the other's, making Xemnas buck slightly. Saix kept his hips tightly between his knees, holding him still. " Xemnas...it's ok...calm down..." He whispered before pressing his lips to the other's, while he moved gently and seductively beneath him. Before either of them knew it, they were liplocked with one another, enjoying the hot, orgasmic rush that flowed through both of them and made them wet with perspiration. Xemnas suddenly bucked violently, breaking the kiss and moaning. Saix gently grinned and pressed his erect member to the other's, causing a stream of jumbled words to tumble from Xemnas' lips.

He paired this pressure with a passionate kiss, making Xemnas grasp his shoulders and arch up off the floor. His brows furrowed and he moaned abruptly, using his legs to press Saix down further. Xemnas arched his back up off the floor, pressing harder against Saix. " You...you just can't get enough...can you?" Saix moaned between kisses. Saix sat up for a moment, gazing at the dazed Xemnas. "S-Saix...why do you do this to...me...?"

Saix smiled. " It feels good...and you..." he paused. " You're just so beautiful...so perfect...I can't seem to get enough of you..." He sighed, leaning down to kiss him again, taking Xemnas' face between his hands. " Oh Saix...That tongue thing is amazing...where'd you learn--" Xemnas stammered, unable to finish because Saix had firmly liplocked him again. " Saix...this can't happen...I'd be violating my own code...that and I'm so scared..."

" There's no reason to be afraid Xemnas," Saix sighed. " I'll be gentle..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N OMG Conspiracy and Smut!! yum. I like Saix as being the dominant one, i dunno why. once again, feed back would be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Maybe I should just stop putting author's notes on top of things. I'm running out of things to say.

Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Larxene watched the newcomer as he glided across the pale marble floors. He seemed so gorgeous, even more graceful than Axel. The man reached up and removed his hood and shook his head; a shock of poofy, rose-colored hair settled around his face. Larxene almost cracked up, but stopped short when the man looked at her. He was gorgeous, almost seraphic, with pale, porcelain skin and clear, pale blue eyes. He half smiled at her and raised his hand in greeting. Larxene felt her pulse skip a beat and she blushed slightly. She raised her hand, then dropped it when she realized it was trembling.

The man smiled and his azure eyes danced, making her pulse become erratic. _Stop doing that! _she whispered internally, not knowing whether she was referring to the gorgeous creature in front of her or her retarded pulse. The man smiled again and glided over to her to introduce himself. " Hello," he said quietly and politely. " H-hi," she stammered. " What's your name, precious?" he whispered, almost seductively.

His voice was so smooth and velvety, just the kind of voice she found irresistable. " I'm Larxene..." she finally managed to sigh. "Marluxia." he said, extending his hand to her. She hestitated, then slowly reached her hand out to his. She couldn't seem to take her eyes away from his...those orbs...they were so mesmerizing. She felt his delicate fingers wrap around hers, their hands fitting together perfectly. She found Marluxia looking down at thier hands, almost at a loss for words. He wrapped his other hand around hers, holding her hand almost lovingly. " Do you think it's sign...?"

" What..?"

" Our hands...they fit together perfectly..." Marluxia sighed. They gazed at each other for the longest time before Marluxia cleared his throat nervously. " Well, ummm..." he said, looking at the floor. " I'd better be on my way." he said nervously. "Me too," Larxene stammered, grinning idiotically at him. Marluxia blushed and removed his hands from Larxene's. _Don't let me go, Marluxia...don't let me go...hold onto me forever, Marluxia..._

Larxene whirled on her heels and hurried away from him before she did something stupid. She suddenly stopped and turned, gazing at Marluxia again. He was still standing there, watching her leave. She waved goodbye to him and blushed when he waved back. Marluxia turned and began to walk away, daydreaming. He suddenly stubbed his toe on something small and furry. He luckily caught himself and whirled around to see what tripped him. A small black hedgehog sat nibbling on a sunflower seed. He growled and reeled back to kick the little creature. Just before his foot made contact, the thing screamed and continued to scream until he hit the wall.

" Marluxia!?" Larxene hollered. " Why'd you kick him?!" she said, picking up the crying chibi. It squeaked the word 'chibi' over and over again, rivers of tears streaming down his face. Marluxia looked around the silent hall, everyone staring at him, including Larxene. Her glare seemed to send an arrow through his chest, and he walked over to help console the crying Chibi. " I thought it was a toy...I had no idea it was real," Marluxia stammered, and her glare softened. But the Chibi continued to cry and utter the word 'chibi'. Marluxia petted the chibi softly, whispering soft reassurance to him. The chibi stopped crying and looked at him. He squeaked the word 'chibi' a couple more times, then he smiled a cute chibi smile. Marluxia tickled the chibi's soft belly and it giggled and happily squeaked. The chibi then got up and went on its merry way.

Marluxia watched it go then he turned to Larxene. " Larxene..." he said blushing. " Do you...you know...want to go out for dinner with me tonight? I mean...you don't have to if you don't want to...I just thought it would be fun..." It was amusing, seeing this seraphic creature stumbling over words. " Of course." Larxene replied without hestitation. " Really?" Marluxia said, looking down and clearing his throat again. " Ummmm...I'll pick you up at seven?" Larxene nodded. Marluxia grinned and waved goodbye, blushing when she waved back. He turned and hurried away, not before bumping into Zexion. " Pardon me..." he stammered, watching the shorter one shake his head and and walk past him. " Neophytes..." he muttered, plodding gloomily toward the study.

Marluxia wandered into the library, where he lay down on the couch and daydreamed silently.

* * *

Zephyr touched his lips to Axel's once more, calming the erratically panting firey haired one beneath him. Sweat poured down his body and face, enjoying the hot pleasure coursing through his veins. " I-I love you...Zephyr..." 

" Shhhh...no screaming...moaning is fine...but no screaming...it's tempting, I know...but no screaming..."

" But Zephyr...mmmmmm-mmmmmm..." Axel moaned, brows furrowing and a sharp jolt shot up his spine. "Aaaaaa--!" Zephyr clamped his hand over Axel's mouth, silencing his screams of pleasure. Finally, Axel relaxed and Zephyr removed his hand. Axel lay panting beneath Zephyr for a while, his eyes closed and sweat running down his face and chest. "Oh, Zephyr..." he sighed quietly. " I love you so much...you're so hot..." Axel bucked slightly and his brows furrowed again. Zephyr embraced him in a passionate kiss, pushing into him gently. Axel's body stiffened and his eyes rolled back, his toes curling involuntarily as a sharp jolt bolted up his spine.

" Oh, god...Zephyr..." he moaned. " I missed you so much...I missed this so much..." Axel opened his eyes and gazed into those of his lover, enjoying every sweet minute with him. " Do you remember our first kiss? How scared you were?" Axel nodded, smiling gently. " You told me to trust you...so I did..."

" After that..."

" They could barely get us off each other...in fact...that night...was the first night we slept together..." Axel sighed. " That night...was one of the most amazing times of my life...I was so scared..."

" That was the first night you experienced an orgasm, as well..." Zephyr sighed, gently kissing Axel. " That's one thing Xemnas will never be able to wipe from my mind." Axel lay his head back on the pillow, exposing his throat. Zephyr leaned down and brushed his lips from Axel's bellybutton up his chest to his collarbone, running his hands smoothly up Axel's muscular sides. He heard Axel sigh in enjoyment, and he continued his journey up Axel's neck, taking time to kiss Axel's throat and nibble at his earlobe. He kissed under Axel's chin, making him moan quietly. Suddenly the seraphic one stiffened and Axel felt that soft warmth flooding his insides. "Zephyr...don't leave yet...please..."

" Shhh..." he sighed, having already collapsed beside him. " I'm not going anywhere for a while." he whispered, wrapping his arm around Axel's torso. " You're my baby...my sweetheart Axel..." he whispered, watching Axel slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

Saix slammed Xemnas up against the wall, who squirmed and fought against Saix, with no avail. " No...Saix please...don't..."

" Shut up, Xemnas..." he hissed. Knowing better than to full-out argue with the berserker, he let Saix do what he wanted. _Just do it, Saix...screw me hard, beat me, whatever...just get on with it and get it over with... _Saix flipped him over onto his stomach, pressing him against the wall again, holding his wrists behind him in his iron grip. Saix thrust harshly into Xemnas, making him scream and struggle, trying to get away from the pain. " Get out of me...Saix...ow...it hurts...stop it it hurts! It hurts!!!" Xemnas screamed, his voice coming hoarse and unstable. " Shut...up..." Saix growled, grasping Xemnas' arms tightly, bruising them.

" Ouch...Saix...please...no more..." Xemnas felt his legs twitching, threatening to give out on him. His knees were buckling, slowly sinking to the ground...

" Good boy Xemnas...Lie down and take it like a man..." Xemnas pressed his face to the cold marble floor as tears of pain slipped down his face. He felt Saix pounding into him, crushing him. Blood slithered down his thighs in wonky lines, Xemnas' screams of pain punctuated by Saix's moaning and grunting. Saix thrust hard and fast, slamming his body into him, enjoying the sight of the blood trickling down his thighs.

" Where's my cruelty, you say? Well...is this cruel enough?"

" Saix...pl-plea-ease...stop it...it hurts so bad...please Saix stop..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: okay, NOW we have rape. Once again, Feedback is craved as Nobodies crave hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Larxene... _Marluxia thought to himself. _Is this right? Should I be doing this? Or should I just complete my mission and go back to Castle Oblivion? I want her to come with me when I go back. I need her... _Marluxia shook his head " It's only a date," he said, crushing his own dreams. " You can't screw up this time. But..." He closed his eyes. " There can't be any connection there, not that quickly...could there?" He got up and walked out the door, amazed at how quickly time went by when he daydreamed. He stopped by the bathroom and splashed water on his face, trying to get rid of the slight blush that graced his cheeks when he thought of her.

He dried off his face and hurried off to meet her. She was standing right where he told her he'd meet her, and she blushed when he looked at her. " Hey," she said, first to speak this time. " Hey," he said back. " Where do you want to go? Ladies' choice." Larxene smiled and inched closer. " I...don't really know many places to eat."

Marluxia grinned. " So, you're putting the responsibility on me?" Larxene nodded. " Kinda." Marluxia thought for a minute. " Come to think of it, I don't know many places either,"

" I thought you had this all planned out!" Larxene said, playfully poking his chest. " So did I. But...when I see you...I get all confused. I can't think straight."

" I do the same thing. I tried to read earlier and all I could think about was you."

" Well, I'm a fairly good cook...I guess I could make dinner for us."

" I could cook for you," a voice said.

They turned to look at the person that spoke. " Sorry...I couldn't help overhearing. But I'm constantly cooking and I thought maybe I would come in handy," Zexion said, his gaze gradually dropping to the floor. " I'll agree with that...Zexion can cook, and very well." Larxene replied. " Then, I guess Zexion can be our personal chef for tonight."

" How rude of me. My name is Zexion."

" Marluxia." he replied. Zexion nodded, then a look of surprise crossed his face. " Wait a minute...Marluxia? As in, Lord of Castle Oblivion Marluxia?"

" The very same one."

" You're Lord of Castle Oblivion?" Larxene cried. " You must be lonely...all cooped up in that big castle all by yourself."

" Yea...It does get a little lonely...after a while, I start feeling like Count Dracula." Larxene giggled. " You're a lot more attractive than Count Dracula,"

" I hope so!" he cried, brows furrowing. " Are you two ready for me to cook, or do you want to talk a little more first?"

" Go ahead and cook, Zexion. I'm pretty hungry." Zexion nodded and glided off to the kitchen. " He's such a sweetheart," Larxene said. She turned to Marluxia. " Not trying to be too upfront or anything but...do you think there's a possibility that we could get more...intimate later on?"

"If you think you're ready for it...I guess so." He reached up and touched her face, pulling her closer. He leaned down and brushed his lips to hers, making her shudder and gasp. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his, kissing him gently and softly. This time it was Marluxia's turn to shudder, and he pulled back quickly. " Damn..." he muttered, the first profanity she'd heard out of his mouth since she'd first met him. She nuzzled him gently, taking his hands in hers.

" Shall we?" Marluxia said in a slightly wavering voice. He took one of her hands and led her through the ornate door to the kitchen. The room was dimmed and thier table was set with a white tablecloth with a three-candle candelabra set at the center of the table. "Zexion's really good at setting a mood, isn't he?" Marluxia said, acknowledging the romantic atmosphere. " Yes, he is. I never realized it before but...yeah, he is." Marluxia smiled. Larxene suddenly saw a rose in his hand, a delicate, crimson rose. He held the rose out to her. " For you," Larxene blushed a deep red and gently took the rose. " Oh, Marluxia...it's beautiful..."

" So, lovebirds," Zexion said, appearing out of nowhere. " Ready to eat?"

" Sure," Larxene said. Marluxia smiled._ I'm hungry Larxene...but not for food... _Marluxia growled internally at his wandering mind. Larxene looked at him. " Marluxia? Are you ok?"

" Oh!...uhhh...yeah I'm fine...sorry..." he stammered, flinching when Larxene's brows furrowed and she moved closer to him. "Marluxia? Are you running a temperature?"

" No," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. " You're beet red...that's why I was wondering."

" My mind's just trying to wander on me." he looked down. " You know what I mean..." Larxene giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. " Silly silly Marluxia...you know that comes later." Marluxia nodded. " I'm sorry..."

" Shhhhh..." she said pressing a finger to his lips. " No more. Let's go eat and then we'll worry about what comes later." She took his hand and led him to the table. The two sat down, where Zexion delivered their food to them.

* * *

Zephyr laid next to the sleeping Axel, who was softly snoring. Axel's small frame clung to Zephyr's muscular body almost desperately. Cradled in his arms, Axel slept so peacefully. He'd been feeling Axel's unrest since he was exiled, and it bothered him endlessly. He hated seeing Axel so upset. Zephyr nuzzled him and he moved gently and sighed, snuggling closer. He was the picture of perfect innocence, face pressed against his chest and his knees drawn slightly up.

He pulled Axel closer to him and buried his face in Axel's soft hair. He still smelled the same, acted the same, even tasted the same. He hadn't changed a bit. Axel's eyes opened slowly, a shimmering jade green. " Zephyr..." he whispered quietly. "What's wrong?" he whispered back, kissing Axel's forehead. " Nothing...I just can't believe you stayed...if your life is in danger and all that..."

" Axel..." he said, kissing his neck. " You should know better than that...I told you I'd always protect you...no matter what..." Zephyr felt Axel tracing the crimson markings on his face, like he used to so many years ago. " Your eyes..." Axel sighed, looking into his orbs. " Your eyes never change, do they?"

" Neither do yours," Zephyr said. " Still the most beautiful shade of green I've ever seen." Axel smiled and kissed him gently once again, slowly falling back to sleep in Zephyr's arms. " I...I love you...Zephyr.." he mumbled in his sleep. " I love you too, so much, Axel." he whispered, kissing Axel gently._ I hope you're the only one who's remembered me so far... _Zephyr thought, crading Axel in his arms again.

* * *

Marluxia dabbed at his mouth with the napkin, grinning at Larxene, who was eating ravenously. " It's about time a meet a woman who eats," Marluxia said, leaning closer to Larxene, who looked up sheepishly. Marluxia grinned and chuckled. " Go ahead and eat. I wasn't trying to be snide." Larxene wiped her mouth with the napkin. " Aren't you going to eat any more?"

" I've got butterflies."

" From me?" Larxene said, looking up at him sheepishly. " You're so beautiful. I couldn't eat even if I wanted to."

Larxene blushed and looked down at her empty plate. " Marluxia...I..." she sighed, stroking his hand. She slowly gazed up at him. "I'm all hot and bothered..." she said softly. " Really?" he replied, bringing himself closer to Larxene. She nodded. "Uh-huh..." Marluxia got up and picked Larxene up and put her in his lap, where he wrapped his arms around her tightly. " How hot are you?" Marluxia whispered. " We'll discuss that in bed..." she sighed, feeling Marluxia's hands gripping her robe.

She pressed her mouth tightly to Marluxia's, moaning gently. " Let's go to bed, shall we...?" he said gently. He helped Larxene up and they walked out in each other's arms.

* * *

Zexion watched them go, and he slowly closed his eyes and sighed. " Not again," he whispered. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes again and rubbing his temples with his fingers. He suddenly snapped to attention, feeling a familiar presence. _The Superior... _Zexion thought. _Oh no...What does he want from me now?_ In a sudden swirl of darkness, the Superior appeared, glaring at Zexion. Zexion promptly dropped to his knees, paying respect. " Stand up, you little brat." Xemnas growled. He limped over to the smaller one, grimacing at every step.

Zexion's lips parted slightly. " Xemnas..." he whispered. " What happened...?" He reached out to Xemnas, noticing several bruises on his face and small mats of blood in his hair, which was rumpled and messy. " Don't touch me, Zexion."

" But, Xemnas...you're hurt...who did this?!" Zexion heard Xemnas' breath tremble and he slowly dropped to his knees. Zexion kneeled in front of him, reaching out and touching the injured one's face gently. A slight warmth emanated from Zexion's hands as he healed Xemnas' wounds. " I didn't know you were a healer, Zexion."

Zexion unzipped his robe, placing his hands on the open wounds on Xemnas' back. He howled in pain, but let Zexion heal him. Zexion embraced him gently, healing all his wounds. There was a warm tingly feeling spreading throughout his body, and he sighed. Zexion felt Xemnas slowly relax in his arms. " Be silent, Xemnas..." Zexion gently kissed Xemnas' chest, making him buck gently. "Stop it Zexion. Stop it now..."

Zexion straightened up in surprise. " Ok, Xemnas." he said, removing his hands from Xemnas' warm, firm back. " I'll stop." Xemnas gazed at him. " Thank you Zexion..." Xemnas gasped, trying to calm his racing heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IDONOTOWNKINGDOMHEARTS


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marluxia and Larxene fell to the sheets as one, their lips locked. Marluxia straddled Larxene's slim figure, bending down to kiss her firmly again. " Larxene... you're gorgeous..." he gasped to her, stroking her face gently. He pressed his rock-hard member against her lower stomach, and he moaned. Finally, he backed down a little and pressed the tip of his dick against her hole. " Mmmmmm-mmmmm..." Larxene moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her cheeks were flushed slightly, as were Marluxia's. He kissed her neck as he pushed his member into her gently. She moaned loudly and stiffened against him. " Oh god... Marluxia...mmmmm-mmmm..." She felt the rest of him slide into her, and she cried out in hot pleasure, grasping his shoulders. She heard Marluxia chuckle gently.

" M-Marluxia..." she stammered. " Please...please be gentle with me..."

" I'll be gentle...just relax baby...I wont hurt you...in fact...I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself..." he whispered gently before thrusting smoothly and gently into her. He felt Larxene tighten her inner muscles around his pulsing dick. She writhed and screamed in hot pleasure beneath him, digging her nails into his shoulders. Larxene rolled over on top of him, straddling him comfortably, his dick pulsing gently inside her. Sweat rolled down her forehead as the intense feeling pulsed through her.

She felt Marluxia's warm hand on her lower back. " Aaaaaa-aaaaahh..." she moaned, pushing down against him. Larxene's muscles lost their tension and she collapsed on his chest, her breath coming rapid and shallow. " Marluxiaaaa...!" she cried, raising her torso and swaying seductively above him. " Oh Marluxia..." Her eyes glazed over as she continued to push downwards on his member. She felt Marluxia's hands slipping up her back, tracing the muscular dent that followed her spine. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, pushing down for a long time. Her teeth ground together as intense pleasure pulsed through her. " Aaaah... aaaahh...aaaaaaaahhhh...oh...yesss...oh god Marluxia...aaah..." She finally closed her eyes and let up on the pressure, leaning down to kiss Marluxia tenderly.

" Mmmmm...mmmmm-aaaaahh...aaah..." She wanted so desperately to whisper that she loved him...if only once.

" Larxene...you're so good..." Marluxia suddenly brought her down and kissed her fervently, almost roughly. He then sat up gently, wrapping Larxene's legs around his waist. Larxene jumped and moaned loudly, grasping his hair. She pushed against him again, moaning gently and fervently. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him aggressively. " I like aggressive women..." Marluxia gasped, gazing into her eyes and running his fingers through her hair. Marluxia's skin was flushed along his cheekbones, his eyes glazed over slightly.

Larxene smiled gently and gazed into his pale eyes. She brought her body close to his and let him do the work for a little while. " Oh, Marluxia..." she sighed, leaning against his firm, muscular chest. Larxene's head fit perfectly underneath Marluxia's chin, and they stayed like that for a long time. The only sounds befalling the couple's ears were the occasional moan and groan, and the panting...all punctuated by Larxene's occasional pleasured screams. " Marluxia... Your love is amazing...I love you..."

" I..I love you too..." Marluxia said, clearly in shock. Suddenly Marluxia stiffened and she felt a soft warmth flood her insides. The pleasure intensified greatly and made Larxene dig her nails into his shoulders. She screamed out as the orgasm hit her in a vicious bolt. She heard Marluxia grunt and cry out, holding Larxene close to him. " Oh...Larxene..." She lay resting on his chest as he gently withdrew himself. " Marluxia...that was amazing..."

" Yeah...it was..."

" Don't leave, Marluxia..."

" I'm not going to...just relax..." he whispered as he leaned back on the pillow.

* * *

Axel awoke alone. He sat up and looked around. " Z-Zephyr?" he stammered, close to tears. " Where are you?" He suddenly heard the chords of a violin playing softly somewhere in the castle, and he thought nothing of it. Axel curled up, pulling his knees up to his chin and wrapping his arms around his legs. " Zephyr..." he moaned out, his voice sounding lost and afraid.

" Where did you go?" He got up and got dressed, trudging down the stairs, the violin chords becoming louder. Axel suddenly straightened in recognition. " That's Zephyr's song...Black Spiral Dancer..." he sighed. " He used to play that for me to put me to sleep...oh, Zephyr..." The music was almost unbearably sorrowful, and Axel rushed down the stairs, trying to find the source of the music. When he entered the main part of the castle, everyone was listening to the song, some crying, some glaring, as if remembering some ill-forgotten someone. Axel walked past everyone, heading towards the doors where the music was the loudest.

As Axel entered the Hall of Empty Melodies, where Zephyr sat on his stool, violin in hand, he sighed in relief. And suddenly, he remembered the danger both of them were in. " Zephyr..." Axel whimpered, inching close to him. There were tears running down his face in streaks, appearing crimson as they went through the crimson markings on his face. " Zephyr, why are you crying?" Zephyr didn't respond, but kept his eyes closed, playing the song. " Everyone can hear you, Zephyr, please stop playing that song...I don't want you taken away from me again..!"

" It still feels yucky...I can feel that man here...that cruel man that tried to kill us..." Zephyr whispered, gripping the neck of the violin harder, the veins standing out bluish purple on his pale, porcelain skin. " Stop it, Zephyr...please stop..." Tears began to slip down his face as Zephyr continued to ignore him. Axel placed his hand on the side of Zephyr's neck, crying. " You'll be alright...I'm here...so you can be alright...just stop." His forehead rested on Zephyr's shoulder, tears streaming freely now.

Zephyr's eyes opened, looking dim and dazed, not like himself at all. " Zephyr...you're okay...you're alright...I'm alright...just stop playing that song or..." Axel shuddered. Suddenly the sorrowful chord of the song stopped and the violin bow dropped to the floor with a clatter. " Zephyr...it's ok..." His eyes remained dazed and distant, staring off into space. " Zephyr! Snap out of it!" He shook Zephyr violently, worry and panic coating his voice. Finally the light returned to his eyes. " I love you Zephyr..." he cried, relieved. " I love you too, Axel..." His tears started coming again, and he buried his face in Axel's shoulder. "You're all I need, Axel. I _need_ you Axel...I'm so sorry..."

The couple embraced each other, comforting both themselves and the other. Suddenly, they heard the doors open, and Xigbar entered slowly and cautiously. " A-Axel? Is that you?" Axel's eyes widened in fright. " Zephyr you've gotta hide..."

" No." Zephyr answered bluntly. " It's time we went home, Axel." Xigbar entered slowly, inching into the large auditorium. " Axel?" he called uncertainly, then froze when his one-eyed gaze met that of Zephyr's. His mouth dropped open and he started backing up. "Don't move, Xigbar." Zephyr ordered. Xigbar automatically froze.

Zephyr walked up to Xigbar, unleashing the full potential of his presence on him. Xigbar sank to his knees, looking up at Zephyr with one frightened amber eye. Zephyr reached down and lifted the eyepatch over Xigbar's right eye, revealing his blind eye. Xigbar flinched as the air touched the blind eye. Axel could just sit and watch as Zephyr ran his thumb firmly over the blind eye. Axel heard Xigbar gasp in pain and draw back, turning his head. " Sit still," Zephyr said, kneeling in front of him. " Quit it...it hurts..."

" It won't hurt in a minute if you sit still." Zephyr said, placing one hand on Xigbar's shoulder. " This eye's really been bothering you, hasn't it?"

" Y-yes..."

" And I promised you that I would heal it when I learned how, didn't I?"

" ...Yes..." Xigbar said cautiously. " But then Xemnas exiled you...right, Zephyr?" Zephyr simply nodded and covered his left eye. "Tell me...when you start to see out of the right one, ok, Xigbar?"

" See? But I'm blind! There's no way you'll be able to heal that, you crazy Kitsune!"

" ...Don't underestimate me, Xigbar." Xigbar simply slumped down like always and let Zephyr run his thumb over his eye, over and over. Xigbar suddenly felt a slight warmth emanating from Zephyr's hand, slowly penetrating his skin and bone, deep into his skull. "That..." Xigbar said, sighing, " ...feels so good..."

The pain slowly disappeared, and Xigbar sighed in enjoyment. Slowly, his vision started returning, first foggy and hazy and still a bit dark. " Zephyr..." he sighed, " I...I can almost see you..."

Zephyr smiled. " Good. That means it's working then." Xigbar slowly broke out in a smile and he looked up at Zephyr. "You...I can see you pretty clearly...but I still can't see Axel..." He giggled. " I can feel my eye again..." After a while, Xigbar broke out in ecstatic laughter. " You're amazing, Zephyr! I can see out of both my eyes now. Thanks..." He took a pause and then began to prance around, singing ecstatically and dancing. " I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Zephyr!!"

Zephyr suddenly stiffened and took his stance next to Axel again. Xigbar quietened down and sat down on the floor. Zephyr took Axel into his arms and gazed into his eyes, finally relaxing. " I'm sorry, Axel."

" For what?"

" Earlier...I don't know what came over me..." Axel nuzzled him and embraced Zephyr tightly. Xigbar shuddered. " It still bugs me when you two act all coupley." he muttered. Ignoring Xigbar, Axel touched his lips to Zephyr's, gazing into his eyes. Axel kissed Zephyr firmly, winding his arms around his neck, pressing his body against Zephyr's. " Mmmmmm-mmmmm..." he moaned. " Oh, Zephyr...ohhh..." He sighed before kissing him again and again, his member stiffening under his trenchcoat, pressed against Zephyr's. "It doesn't take much to get you horny, huh, Axel?" Zephyr whispered. " I can't get enough of you...I.-I-aaaaahhh..."

He felt Zephyr's hand massaging his member, causing his muscles to twitch and shake. Axel trembled uncontrollably, grasping Zephyr's body. " How long has it been, Axel?" Zephyr whispered. " What...?"

" How long has it been since you had an orgasm?" Zephyr said, squeezing his member gently. Axel's legs quivered and partially collapsed., his mouth agape. " A long time..."

" Do you want to feel it again?" Zephyr whispered. " Yeah..." Zephyr scooped Axel up and the two disappeared.

* * *

(Axel's POV)

_" My name's Zephyr," the smiling steel-blue haired one said, his happy smile sending a happy jolt through my chest. " I'm Axel," I had replied shyly, gazing into his beautiful, unnatural eyes. " Do you think we could be friends?" Zephyr asked, drying my wet cheeks with the back of his glove. " You look so lonely. Doesn't anyone want to be around you?"_

_" No. I don't know why..."_

_" Well, I do." I had looked at him in surprise. " You do??" _

_From then on, I had become so enamoured with him that I spent every waking moment around him. I couldn't seem to separate myself from him. Finally, I'd gathered up the courage to ask him if he wanted to be more than friends. _

_" Of course," he'd replied without hestitation, and I felt myself blush deeply. For those next few weeks, we slept next to each other, held each other, and even...kissed. But, for me...it wasn't enough. I wanted to be with him...actually, truly be with him. Every time I was around him, my entire body felt like it was on fire, even though his touch was always so cold..._

_The next few days were spent trying to gather the courage to actually kiss him. " I love the way you feel next to me, Zephyr..." I started, " And your touch is way beyond my wildest dreams...my love goes way beyond the soul, too..." I was unable to continue because he'd taken my face in his cold hands, gazing into my eyes. I felt my pulse quicken and a warm blush spread across my face. Our lips brushed briefly before he embraced me in a passionate kiss. I felt an intense chill snake down my back, followed by a white-hot heat that spread from my head to my toes, which became an almost orgasmic rush. _

_I wrapped my arms tightly around him as my knees buckled, and finally my legs hung useless beneath me. Zephyr slowly kneeled, pulling me close to him. Finally he withdrew and left me gasping for air, my entire body tingling and a hot pulse beating in my head. I felt my eyes roll back in my head as his mouth was pressed tightly to mine once again, that rush pulsing through me once again. I felt as though I was tottering on the edge of everything, just waiting to topple over; to lose control completely...I longed to follow my instincts and push him over onto the nearest unoccupied horizontal surface, letting nature take its course..._

_I suddenly found myself on my back, Zephyr's unyielding lips moving against mine. " Relax, Axel..." Zephyr gasped, stroking my face, which was wet with perspiration. " Zephyr..." I heard myself moan, and I leaned my head back on the bed, exposing my throat. " Axel," he sighed, kissing my throat, " You're so perfect...your skin...it's so smooth...almost like porcelain...your body...so perfect, Axel...I can't see why no one would want you..." he gasped before unzipping my trenchcoat, kissing my chest and sucking at my nipples. _

_That orgasmic rush bolted through me again, and I heard an unfamiliar sound escape my throat; it sounded something like a cross between a strangled moan and a scream. My legs pinned themselves against his sides, and I heard him chuckle. "You're so adorable, Axel..." I felt him cup my face in his hands again, nuzzling me gently. At that moment, just a simple touch from him could set me off, and it did. I felt myself stiffen and brush against his lower stomach. " Oh, baby...Axel...I...I love you Axel..."_

_" I love you t-too...Zephyr..." I felt myself exhale shakily as he proceeded to unzip my pants and let my erect member poke out of the hole. " You're rock-hard, Axel..." he sighed, stroking my pulsing member. My body arched off the bed as a bolt of sexual pleasure shot up my spine. I felt a welcomed gasp escape my throat. He unzipped his pants and let his member brush against my hole, making me grasp his arms. I felt his hands slip under my thighs and lift my legs over his shoulders, resting his member against my hole again. I began to pant, gently at first, then harder and faster as he began to push his large member into me. _

_I felt a jolt of pain as he pushed in farther, and I yelped. I felt his member pulsing gently inside me, getting rid of my pain and replacing it with intense pleasure. Just feeling his member inside, pulsing gently and filling me was enough to wrack my body with pleasure. " Mmmmmmm-mmmmm...oh Zephyr...hnn-mmmm..." _

_" Do you like this, Axel...?" he whispered seductively. " Y-yes...yessss...unnnngghhh..." I felt his hands sliding up my legs, then as they reached my ankles, slid back down seductively and slowly. His hands slid around to my ass, then farther down to the small of my back. I jerked suddenly as he began to thrust into me, smoothly and gently, making me scream and moan in sexual pleasure. My hands unconsciously grasped the covers as he thrust into me, the pleasure so intense I didn't think I could stand it. I felt myself drooling involuntarily as I panted and moaned, my eyes rolling back and toes curling. " Aaa-aaaaa-aaaaaa-aaaaaahhh...unnnngghhh...hnnnnn-nnnnaaaaahhh...!!" I began to brace myself against his thrusts, unable to get enough of the pleasure. _

_We made love for hours on end, the ancient rythm of mating more powerful than anything either of us could ever conjure. Zephyr had begun to pant rapidly, his fingers softly gripping my lower thighs in intimate passion. My member had begun to throb, pulsing harder with each thrust Zephyr made. My pulse beat hot through my body. Suddenly, I felt as if my orgasm was inevitable. I cried out as white hot heat crashed down on me and I sprayed my seed, but just seconds before, I felt his hot lips slide down over the head of my member. He swallowed all of it before he removed his lips and looked down on me, smiling warmly and pushing into me once more before releasing his seed into me. I gasped as the soft warmth flooded my insides. I felt him gently withdraw, grinding above me once before grasping my legs and sliding them down his broad shoulders until they rested on the soft bed._

_He collapsed to my side and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the side of my neck and I rolled over to face him, burying my head in his chest. It was then that I realized how tired I really was, and I slowly drifted off to sleep. I cuddled closer to him, satisfied and exhausted. The last thing I remember was inhaling the scent of his cold skin before falling into a deep restful sleep. _

_Within the weeks that followed our first time, Zephyr became more and more isolated from every one, and he stopped smiling. I couldn't remember a time where all I wanted to do was see him smile. I wanted him to smile again. He only acted warmly toward me in private, and even then, he never smiled, but instead looked at me with a weary look in his eyes, like he was feeling guilty about something. " You know, Axel," he said, running his fingers through my hair, " I love you so much." _

_" I know, Zephyr...I love you too..." _

_" You know that this is forbidden, right? This Soultouch thing...are you sure it's worth risking your life over?"_

_" Yes," I replied without hestitation. "...Would you risk your life for me?" he asked again, looking down at my hands, then straight into my eyes. _

_" Of course, Zephyr. Why would you even ask that?" I whispered back, looking into his eyes. His eyes captured me, and I could only look into them. " I would sacrifice everything for you, Sweetheart...My soul...my mind..." he leaned in and brushed the side of my face with his lips, " ...my body...my life...and my heart...if I had one..." His breath whispered in my ear, cool and light. I felt his lips brush my ear, nibbling gently at my earlobe. " Do you remember what you said...that my touch was way beyond your wildest dreams...?" _

_" Y-yes..." I stammered, the sheer force of him this close making it hard for me to think. " I want you to tell me...what this does to you...ok, Axel?" I could only nod as his lips brushed down my neck, ending at my collarbone. "Well, Axel...?" _

_I took a breath. " I...I can't think, Zephyr...all I wanna do is...lie down and let you have your way with me..." _

_" Really?" Zephyr said, his eyebrows raising. He placed his hand on one side of my face and kissed my brow, kissing down the bridge of my nose. I felt myself shudder and I leaned into his hand, letting him kiss me, softly...gently..._

_" You're in this deep, aren't you?" he said gently. I snapped out of my daze to see that he had straightened up and was gazing at me gently. " Why'd you stop?" I said, upset that he broke this intimate moment. " We can't make love...not here, not now...I knew that if you kept doing what you were doing and if I kept doing what I was doing, it would've happened and there's nothing we could do to stop it...what's worse...they probably would've killed you..." _

_" But why? Why can't we love who we want to love?" _

_" It's all one man's obsession of how the Organization looks...we can't do anything about it..." _

_" Then let's leave! Let's resign from this Organization and get the hell out of here...so we can live and love shamelessly..."_

_" Do you forget, Axel? The streets are filled with Dusks and Heartless...and if the Superior has anything to say about it, higher ranking Nobodies. They might hurt you, Axel...and if that happened, I'd never be able to live with myself..." At that moment the tears couldn't be stopped and they flowed down my cheeks in rivers. " Don't cry, Axel...please...don't cry..." His strong arms wrapped around me and held me closely in a protective embrace. I buried my face in his shoulder, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. " It's not fair...it's just not fair, Zephyr...I love you and you love me...we should be able to do that..." He stroked my hair and whispered tender reassurance to me, burying his face in my hair. " Don't ever leave...and don't ever change...Zephyr..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_IDONOTOWNKINGDOMHEARTS_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zephyr touched Axel's face, looking into his eyes. " What's wrong?"

" Oh! Just remembering things," Axel replied, his eyes dropping to the ground when Zephyr's expression grew hard. "...What are you thinking?" Zephyr said quietly. " It's still so strange to me, not knowing." Axel looked up at him, his eyes wide. Zephyr's eyes suddenly became very soft and he leaned down like he was going to kiss him, but he simply sat, gazing into Axel's eyes. " Don't move," Axel stammered, and he made a show of becoming a statue, a carving of Adonis perching in front of him. "How do you do that?"

" Do what?" he sighed, his inviting lips barely moving.

" Sit so still," Axel replied. " You're like a statue." Zephyr's lips twitched and his head lifted, kissing Axel's forehead. His cold lips sent another shiver down Axel's back, and suddenly Zephyr straightened up. " What's wrong?" Axel said, touching Zephyr's cold skin. "Why do you shiver when I kiss you?" he replied, his expression unreadable. " I don't know...I'm excited I guess..."

" There's more to it than that, isn't there?"

" Yes," he replied without thinking. " It makes me feel good...my entire body just...tingles..." he leaned his head back and continued, " ...and it feels so awesome...mmmmmmm-mmmmmm...I can't even begin to explain the feeling..." Zephyr smiled and leaned in to kiss his exposed throat. " Aaaahh...yeah...I like that...mmmm-mmmmmm..." He wrapped his arms tightly around Zephyr's body, winding one arm around his neck. Axel closed his eyes, focusing on the unexplainable feeling pulsing through him. " Zephyr...I have one question..." Zephyr straightened up and gazed at Axel. " Why did you stay away for so long? Why didn't you just come back and get me...and whisk me away forever?"

Zephyr paused and his eyes darkened. " I thought you didn't love me anymore."

" What?" Axel said incredulously. Zephyr looked down. " When I left, I knew you were broken. But then...he...came along...and you slowly started forgetting about me. I couldn't bear the thought of you...in love with someone else."

" You mean Roxas?" Zephyr's eyes darkened again at the mention of his name. " That was nothing more than friends."

" If you've forgotten, that's the way we started out. Friends. I saw the way you acted around him; the way you used to act around me. I couldn't stand how you looked at him, exactly the way you used to look at me. I craved your company so badly...but I thought you'd gotten over me, that it wasn't as deep as I thought it was...and it tore me apart. I'm essentially a selfish creature, and I wanted you for myself and only myself. But if you'd gotten over me, there was nothing I could do. So, I went back to the castle for some closure. I watched you sleep that night, and you spoke. You said my name, so clearly I thought you'd awoken. But you rolled over and said my name a couple more times. "

Axel sat speechless. Zephyr continued. " That day I listened around and heard that you'd gone missing. I scoured the city, looking for you. I found you lying on the ground, injured and surrounded by Dusks, preparing to strike the final blow. I got rid of them and picked you up, but you curled up and shut your eyes, like you were scared. I took you back to the castle and put you in your room, and left before you awoke, for you'd fallen unconscious on the way home. I watched you sleep again that night, and you spoke like you had last time. "

" What did I say?"

" You said you loved me," Zephyr said, looking up. Axel felt himself blush under Zephyr's intense expression. " Just hearing you say that made me feel the way I had before, even though you were asleep. I walked over to your bedside and touched your face, and you opened your eyes ever so slightly and smiled. You reached up to touch me, I think, but then you fell back asleep. I felt...complete beside you. Just kneeling by your bedside, watching you sleep. You looked so peaceful. After that, I started to feel your unrest and I knew you weren't sleeping at night, so I started visiting you in your dreams. Then...I realized how much I really needed you and came to get you."

" Zephyr..." Axel sighed, stroking the back of Zephyr's hand. " How could you think I didn't love you anymore?" Zephyr shook his head. " I don't know. Maybe past experiences."

" One more question..." Axel said, taking one glove off, " What does my touch do to you?" Axel ran his hand down Zephyr's neck and down his shoulder. Zephyr trembled and his eyes rolled back slightly. " Your touch is intoxicating...your skin is always so hot, like you're running a temperature all the time. You can't imagine how that feels..." Axel brought his face close to Zephyr's, pressing his mouth against Zephyr's tightly, pushing his tongue into Zephyr's mouth, and slowly, Axel pushed Zephyr over onto his back. " I like that..." Zephyr gasped, holding the gasping Axel tightly. " I like you on top of me."

" I think I do too," Axel replied finally. They laid like that for a long time, Axel resting his head on Zephyr's chest, dozing off slowly. He felt so safe around Zephyr, so secure that he fell asleep when he was being held. " I like holding you, Axel." He sighed and nuzzled Zephyr's chest. " I love you, Zephyr."

" I love you too, Axel-kun."

" Zephyr...? Can I go take a quick shower? I kinda smell." Zephyr chuckled. " Of course," he said, and he perched next to Axel. Axel got up and walked into his bathroom, turning on the water and letting it warm up. He stripped down and finally stepped into the shower, letting the hot water relax his tense muscles. Axel sighed and ran his hands through his hair, letting the water run down his face.

Suddenly, he felt Zephyr's cold, marble arms wrap around his waist. " Axel...you're so hot..." Axel was about to protest when he felt Zephyr's cool breath whispering in his ear, making his willpower crumble to dust. His hands traced up Axel's wet sides as he gently kissed his neck. " Z-Zephyr...ohhh..."

" I love it when you're wet...the way the water cascades down your back...how it runs down those muscular thighs of yours..." His hands settled on Axel's hips, and he pressed his erect member against Axel's lower back. Zephyr's fingers softly gripped Axel's hips as he pressed against him harder. Axel felt a thin sheen of sweat form on his body despite the water. He moaned needingly and pressed back against Zephyr.

" Have you ever made love in the shower, Axel...?" Axel only moaned and shook his head. " You want to try?"

" Yeah..." Axel sighed, leaning slightly against the wall. Axel began to pant, softly at first, then harder and faster as Zephyr pushed himself into Axel. " Z-Zephyr...oh Zephyr...unnghh...aaaaa-aaaaaa..." Just feeling him inside was enough to make him shudder in excitement as a ripple of ecstasy moved down his spine.

Finally, Zephyr began to thrust into him, gently and smoothly. Axel drug his fingernails down the smooth wall, pleasure coursing through his body. The way the hot water fell down on them like rain made this intimate moment even more sensual. Axel was breaking down, slowly, his knees buckling as he slowly sank to the ground. Zephyr picked Axel up, leaning him back against his chest. Axel responded with a pleasured scream that slowly quietened to a moan. A slight flush graced Axel's ivory skin. Axel's thighs trembled uncontrollably and he cried out, followed by a soft needing moan.

" Zephyr..." he whispered, unable to find the strength to scream. Zephyr grasped Axel's dick, his breath coming hard and fast. Axel stiffened in pleasure, screaming Zephyr's name to the skies. " Axel...you're rock-hard...hnnnn-nnaaahhh..." Axel arched his back, sending a shudder of ecstasy through Zephyr. " Axel...do you want to do me?"

" What...?" Axel gasped. " Do you want inside me...?"

" Oh god...Zephyr...yes..." Axel cried out as Zephyr withdrew from him. Zephyr turned the shower off and carried the weakened Axel out of the shower. He dried Axel briefly, then himself, and he picked Axel up and took him back into the bedroom. Axel's arms wound themselves around Zephyr's neck and pulled him down. Axel embraced Zephyr in a passionate kiss, rolling over on top of him. Axel pressed himself against Zephyr, moaning gently. Zephyr placed his legs over Axel's shoulders.

" Be gentle, Axel..." Axel placed his hands under Zephyr's thighs, pressing his member against his hole. Zephyr jumped slightly, moaning. " Have you ever done this before..? I mean, this way...?"

" No...please Axel...be gentle..."

" It's ok...I won't hurt you, Zephyr..." He leaned in to kiss Zephyr before pushing gently into him. Axel gasped in pleasure, pushing in farther. A surprised yelp escaped Zephyr, and he arched up off the bed. Axel stroked Zephyr's thigh before thrusting smoothly and gently into him. Zephyr screamed in pain and pleasure, gripping the covers on either side of him. " Unngghhhh...oh Axel...oh Axel..._harder!!_ Unnngghh...hnnnn-nnnnnaaaahhh..."

" Zephyr...oh god...you're so tight...so hot...ohhh...I love you Zephyr..."

" Axel...Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! I can barely stand it...aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...!!"

" Zephyr...you're so beautiful when you scream for me..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IDONOTOWNKINGDOMHEARTS


End file.
